Sundrop Tears
by 4fireking
Summary: Vincent has a strange family. His parents go to exotic jungles to look for injured baby animals and nurse them back to health. His sister moved aboard to study in the same school as the main characters from Hitman Reborn. And Vincent is taking care of a baby polar bear. Then one day...sorry, you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

A boy was holding a baby polar bear in his hands. The boy lived in the suburbs where climate change didn't give the amount of snow the little polar bear needed. It was a sad time for thee polar bears. The boy rubbed the polar bears little head and whispered a chorus in its right ear. The baby polar bear gazed at him, then it tried nibbling on the boys pinkie. The boy remembered the little doll his parents bought him. When people banned airborne hunting it should've been harder for the poachers to hunt them down, but the poachers keep coming back with new equipment and more ways to endanger polar bears.

The boy's name was Vincent. Vincent Blossom. The polar bear he was holding wasn't his pet. Vincent's family were just taking care of it. Don't ask how or why they'd take care of an endangered species. Vincent really didn't understand it. But he loved the little polar bear. He called it SnowFlake. " Does SnowFlake want a bath?" Vincent asked. All of Vincent's built up rage would finally be released and he would be euphoric.

Vincent tried to teach SnowFlake all about the cold. When SnowFlake left Vincent he needed to adapt to the cold. Vincent's freezer was full of large bathtubs of ice. Vincent poured the ice cubes into the bathtube just like the bath's for football players. SnowFlake wouldn't go for a bath. Vincent had to get in that cold water and rub Snowball with his brush. Vincent was shivering. The only thing that kept Vincent's spirits up was knowing SnowFlake was colder than him. If not...he was just a cold naked boy. " You have something on your back," Vincent giggled. Vincent poured a bucket of water with ice over SnowFlake. SnowFlake didn't like the water.

After bathtime it was time for SnowFlake to get some exercise. Vincent's parents installed a treadmill for the bear. Vincent had to set up a wall to keep SnowFlake in. Vincent kept his hand on SnowFlake's back while SnowFlake jogged.

Vincent was old enough to drive. He drove SnowFlake to the vet. Vincent took SnowFlake to the vet everyday. It was crucial for SnowFlake to go to the vet everyday. If SnowFlake was sick in any way Vincent had to be sure it wasn't serious.

Vincent took SnowFlake home. Once again he let SnowFlake sit on his knee while he stroked SnowFlake's back. Vincent was looking for a culminate. SnowFlake wasn't going to stay a cub forever. Soon he would be full grown and have to leave the house. Vincent could even wake up tomorrow and SnowFlake would be the size of his refrigerator.

Vincent always woke up at 5 o' clock in the morning to take his car out for a drive. Vincent's life was so very stressful. Taking care of a baby polar bear wasn't easy. They needed constant attention and Vincent had to take lots of days off just to make it drink it's milk with medicine. A drive through the freeway in his Chevrolet Camaro. Vincent liked to have subway. He liked the subway marine sandwiches, six inches long, with lots of vegetables and chicken. Vincent used to beg his parents to take him to Subway every chance he had. Now Vincent was two hundred and fifteen pounds. He was thirty-five pounds overweight. He had stretch marks on both side of his stomach, which were purple, that would only go away faster if he worked out more. His doctor suggested a thirty minute helps with improvement. Vincent didn't have time to work out. He still had his baby fat when he was five and he collected forty-two chocolate eggs and four creamy bigger eggs. Vincent wished they didn't give chocolate in Easter. Easter was suppose to be about Jesus being reborn—what does a giant rabbit who hops into people's houses and lays eggs have to do with it? What does Santa even have to do with Jesus being born? All those who ask those inarticulate questions are hated for blasphemy.

Vincent returned home. He didn't expect two things. One was his parents whom were home two days early after boldly entering a forest with lots of giant snakes. Two was the baby kangaroo in his mother's arms. Vincent's family took care of baby angels until they were big enough to go to the zoo. Vincent was just an ordinary boy. The people who weren't ordinary...were his parents and his ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

Vincent wondered if he was adopted. Just being adopted would explain so much about why he was different than his family. It would explain why his hair was blonde while his parents hair was black. His father explained that every boy in their family had black hair even when their wives were blonde. Vincent rather sit under a tree like Sir Isaac Newton unlike his uncle who would chop trees down like George Washington. And Vincent never cared for games with guns. It was obvious that the actions were fake and they used stunt devils in every car chase, every fight, and every time a character jumped out of a window. Vincent's favorite movies were all Disney. Disney The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Beauty&amp;The Beast, Sleeping Beauty. Vincent also liked fairy tales from big books.

Vincent's parent called him to the nursing office. Vincent saw his father hold down the kangaroo and his mother changing the kangaroo's diaper. Vincent's father was grossed out by the site of blood. His father couldn't even eat a medium-rare hamburger without feeling nauseous, and he was wary of needles and blood pumps. Vincent took the dirty diaper from his mother's grasp. His mother changed his kangaroo body for a fresh new diaper.

Vincent walked down to the basement. All the animal's that were healed stayed down there. Vincent's parents didn't believe an animal should be kept in a cage. They needed more space to stay stable, like a horse. Vincent' s parents created small pens to keep the animals in. There were three pens: cats, racoons, and guinea pig's The parents waited until the animals upstairs were nursed and didn't need medical attention, then they would sell the animals below. Vincent's job was to feed all of them.

Some of the cats had quarrels over who was the strongest. Vincent saw them growl at each other while one like her legs, her paws were spindly from lack of use. What some people didn't know was babies could die from lack of love. It was important that Vincent and his parents gave the timid cats the tender loving love they deserve.

Before Vincent played with most of the cats he liked to play with Rosey. Rosey was not like the rest of the cats. She was afraid of cats; Vincent had to handle her with much more care. Vincent picked Rosey and fiddled with her right cat paw. When Vincent finished playing with Rosey he poured food into bowls and dropped them to the pets. Vincent stayed to make sure everyone was eating from the right bowls, because each animal had different pills in their's. Some were blind, some were wrapped in bandages, and some even put out small foam. These illnesses would never be cured.

No matter how many animals Vincent's mom and dad brought home he never forgot about his one true friend. Vincent put a choke collar around SnowFlake's neck and pulled the polar bear cub outside. There was a small tent outside. Vincent dressed in his winter jacket when he was inside the tent. Vincent's parents installed it just for SnowFlake. SnowFlake needed lots of exercise in his life. He wasn't allowed outside their home because of the germs and blight. SnowFlake had his thirty minute walk in the tent. The tent was designed to snow when Vincent wanted it to. He filled a large metal container with lots of ice. That ice was dropped into a grinder-like container and turned into small snow. It was suppose to remind SnowFlake of being in the artic. But no amount of ice was the same. SnowFlake was constantly hot and he was confided in this house just because it was cooler.

One time Vincent found one of the guinea pigs moving around like something was crawling in its body. Vincent ran upstairs screaming " Dad, something is wrong with Brad! Brad's hurt!" As a licensed veterinarian his father tried helping Brad. But as a man looking at a suffering animal he decided the best idea was to put it out of its misery. When Brad died they dropped his body in a plastic bag and buried him in the ground. Every single living organism in the world died. Vincent's father was just preparing Brad for his time.

In Vincent's room he liked to draw things. He was artistic. He started drawing when he was eight. Vincent liked to ride his bike around the neighborhood and draw the most interesting thing he found. With a lemon popsicle in his mouth, Vincent was finishing his drawing of SnowFlake. After two months and nine imperfect drawings, Vincent finally found the virtue of SnowFlake.

" Vincent." Vincent's mother walked into his room. Vincent looked at his alarm clock. 11: 16. It was time for him to go to bed. Vincent crawled into his bed and put his bed covers over his feet. When his feeet were in the covers his mother leaned on his knees. " Are you ready for the doctor's appointment tomorrow? You're not a little worried about what he's going to say?"

" Mom, I'm not scared," Vincent said. " I'm seventeen years old. I've been to the doctors many times."

" It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared about something."

" But I'm not scared, mom."

" Of course your not. You're my special little boy." Vincent's mother leanded closer to Vincent and kissed his forehead. Vincent was glad he was born with a family with lots of love. " Sweet dreams."

" Good night, Mom."

Vincent didn't know why his parents wanted him to go to the doctors. He had a check-up two weeks ago. He didn't know if he was being assessed. Vincent's mother just told him it was important. But Vincent felt fine. He kept telling his mother he felt fine, but she didn't listen to him.

XXX

Vincent wanted Subway. He told his mother a dozen times on the ride to the hospital he wanted Subway afterwards. He was just annoying her. He tried explaining that dad let him have Subway. If his sister was with him she'd want him to have Subway. But she didn't listen to him. Vincent spent the rest of the way playing Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 4 for Sony PSP.

Vincent wasn't stupid, but he didn't know he wasn't allowed to take his PSP into the hospital. He was also not allowed to take his own books into the hospital, candy into the hospital, and he wasn't even allowed to wear a jacket. He knew that it was regulatons and he shouldn't bicker about them, and should boldly go to the hosptial. But Vincent was still afraid of hospitals. Even though he was through with his adolescence, there was still fear in everyone.

When Vincent's PSP lost all it's power Vincent looked out the window. Vincent liked to imagine monkey's were jumping on the trees. Sometimes in the incandescent light he how the glint figure of a reindeer. A toddler reindeer jumping in the tree. Vincent saw the reindeer everywhere he went. Vincent never knew what the reindeer looked like, just it's shadow.

" You go ahead," Vincent's mother said as she parked the car.

Vincent went through his first concussion in this hospital. He waited for two hours just for the doctor to see him. He had his second concussion three years later. Vincent once waited for six hours just to see his doctor. This time there was a large line in the entrance. Were they here for a flu shot? Vincent's mother already left. When Vincent finally reached the inside of the hospital he watched the television. Hockey was playing, and almost every male in the hospital was watching it.

" _I wonder what it would be like if females played hockey?" _Vincent thought staring at the TV. Vincent wondered if he should pick a magazine out of the magazine rack and read it. Vincent couldn't take a nap**—**a nurse only told a patient once they were called. Vincent just fiddled with his fingers. " _I wonder where the largest water park in the world is." _

Vincent remembered what his mother said about his ancestor. She said in the Battle of Attu he was the one who gave the American's their victory. Vincent saw pictures of his grandfather when he was young, and he was the most handsome person Vincent ever saw. He reminded Vincent of Orlando Bloom. He was Vincent's role model. Or he was until Vincent heard how after the war he ran afoul. Vincent heard he sold sticks for one year, then he found some bronze lamp. Vincent didn't know why his grandfather was so proud of that lamp. It wasn't even worth anything for the Cash for Gold.

" Vincent. Vincent."

" That's me," Vincent said and followed the nurse. Vincent turned a corner and came to two doors. He walked into the door on the right and sat on a green cushion couch with white plastic.

" Wait right here. The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse closed the door. Ian didn't know why she said that. One time he waited for the doctor for almost half an hour. Vincent just fiddled with his fingers and breathed in them. But the door opened quickly and doctor Griffon walked in."

" Hi, Vincent. You look tired. Did you not get enough sleep or did you have turkey roost for breakfast? Hahahaha! Just kidding. What are you here for?"

" I don't know," Vincent shrugged. " My mother just said I had to give you this." Vincent handed a letter to Doctor Griffon. Doctor Griffon read the cover on the letter and left. Vincent never saw Doctor Griffon make a face like that. It was almost like he was sheepish of that letter. Vincent heard a rustling sound from the other side of the window. Before Vincent could look out the window the door opened. Events were transcending.

" Here it is." Doctor Griffon walked into the room with a syringe. Was it a flu shot? Vincent held his arm out and closed his eyes. " It's a long road from this office, Vincent." Vincent's entire body was in some kind of paralysis. His eyes were half-open while his hands and legs bent like rubber. Doctor Griffon pulled a small, green gun from his pocket. His fingers squeezed the gun so hard he shuddered. Doctor Griffon raised the gun to Vincent's head and fired. " Sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

Vincent was dead. He was in the cloud kingdom where the Lord was staying. The sky was burning with incandescent light. It had a beautiful aroma to it like a bouquet of lilies. Vincent waited for the resplendent golden gate to appear so he could walk into the kingdom where Mormons and holy and pure people passed on.

Vincent was going to miss all the people that were important in his life. His parents, his sister, SnowFlake, and all the animals he and his family took care of. Speaking of animals he encountered one right now. It was the same toddler reindeer he saw jumping on trees. This time he seemed angry.

" You're really part of the Blossom family? I don't see the resemblance."

" Who are you?" Vincent asked.

" I am someone who will be your guardian angel. I bring terror to all my enemies. But all I am now is a part of your memory. When you wake up I will be gone."

" Good to know. So how did I get to heaven anyways?"

" This isn't heaven. It's all a part of your imagination. Only heavens is up in clouds with a kingdom in it. Heaven to me is being around my mafia family and gambling with a spinning wheel. Speaking of gambling I have a little game for the two of us."

The little reindeer pulled a deck of cards from his fancy little vest. He shuffled the cards like a black jack dealer without a table and staggered towards Vincent.

" All this talk is tedious. The only way to know what's inside a person is through their heart. The question is what shape is your heart. Pick the top card."

Vincent found this whole situation to be very suspicious. Even if Vincent was only dreaming he didn't remember ever dreaming about cars, or kids in suits, or anyone using the word 'tedious' in one situation. Vincent was thinking of just getting it over with. Vincent whimsically grabbed the card and flipped it over. Blinding light glowed from the card and heaven started to morph.

Vincent heard footsteps running around the area. Thieves in the night. They jumped out of the shadows wearing white masks. They each had one card in their hand and their cards were glowing. There was a war going inside of Vincent. It was between his heart and his mind. The heart was telling him to fight but the mind wanted him to wake up. Vincent's hair glowed bright gray.

XXX

" Vincent." Vincent woke up lying face up on Doctor Griffon's bed. He was holding a needle in his hand. When Vincent looked at the needle his hand quiver. " Dreaming of bacon and sausages were we? I hope you weren't dreaming of eating me."

" What happened?" Vincent asked. " I saw you shoot me."

" Shoot you. Heavens no. I could never hurt any of my patients. It's just a hallucination you had when you saw the needle."

" But I felt something sting my arm."

" I gave you your flu shot and you passed out. It's cold season. Your mother thought you were feeling sick from all that hard work you've been doing. I know hard work. I've had to clean the leaves out of my pool. I humped five loads on my wheel barrel and carried them to the empty lot. My back is still sore from that experience."

" Does this mean my arm is going to be sore tomorrow?"

" I'm afraid so. This was an adult flu shot. Be sure to put a heat pack on that area, use an ice pace if it becomes hot or sore, and I will suggest you take Ibuprofen or aspirin if it hurts so much. But be sure to sleep at least half an hour everyday before bedtime. Sleep is important with your school work."

" Do I get a lollipop?"

" I'm afraid you're too old for me to give you sweets. But I could take five dollars off your medical bill. Hehehe.'

" Doctor Griffon?"

" Yes."

" Have you seen a little boy anywhere around here?"

" Maybe. What does he look like?"

" Like a hitman but with reindeer antlers."

" A boy wearing a hitman uniform with reindeer antlers. That's quite the getup he must have. The only boy I can think would wear something like that is my son on Halloween. Hahaha. Are you sure it was a little boy? It could be a giant lizard creature about to attack Tokyo. Hahahaha. If I see this little boy I would believe anything you tell me. Even if you said you invented a cure for Alzheimers."

Vincent didn't like the way Doctor Griffon poked fun at him. He was a nice doctor but his joking could get way out of hand. Vincent felt goose bumps in the back of his neck. There was something in his pocket. He fiddled his hand inside the woven fabric. He felt a sharp corner, and pulled the item out. Suddenly Vincent felt a cold block in his throat. It was the card in his dream. A blue mountain lion with four stars was imprinted in the card.

" Your mother is waiting for you in the waiting room. Go to her."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

Thirteen days later Vincent was back to his usual life. He woke up at 5: 50 A.M. and jumped into the shower. For some reason the water wouldn't turn on. Vincent tried sneaking into his parents room undetected, their shower working perfectly, and when he walked out his mother's eyes opened. His parents kicked him out.

At 6: 25 A.M. Vincent woke Snowflake. He filled Snowflake's bowl with frozen fish and filled another bowl with milk. Vincent walked away to have a Kraft peanut butter and capicola. When he walked back Snowflake wasn't eating the fish. There was no vivid proof Vincent even touched his food.

" Eat." Vincent walked up to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. He poured milk in the glass. He walked back to his scruffy friend Vincent, just looking at the bowl of food and not eating anything. " You have to eat if you want to stay healthy."

Snowflake ignored Vincent and walked away. Vincent grabbed Snowflake and dragged him back to his bowl. It was the middle of the morning after being in bed for six hours, Vincent had to be hungry. Vincent took a small piece of fish and tried feeding Snowflake. Snowflake didn't open his mouth to that fish and elbowed Vincent.

" Dad, something's wrong with Snowflake! He's not eating!"

Five minutes later the sound of wood creaking overhead and someone moving like a rhino down the stairs. It was his father wearing a plain white shirt and his Transformers pyjama pants, black with red heads of the Autobots and the Decepticons. Vincent's father looked at the visible non-eaten bowl of food, pulled Snowflake in the back of his head, then let go.

" This is strange. I knew there was something different about him—he's two years old and he hasn't gotten any bigger since he's arrived."

That wasn't the only strange thing about Snowflake. He was the kind of animal you couldn't keep your eyes off if he was a pet. Vincent saw Snowflake sitting on the toilet, missing books and finding them in Snowflake's room, and even the way he sleeps; mouth biting anything from wood blocks to fish spreading his paws like a seal.

" Dad! There's something on Snowflake's stomach, Dad."

Vincent's dad walked into the kitchen to retrieve a flashlight. The fur of a polar bear made be white like albino bear, but its skin was harder to see than a grizzly bears. He found a small black flashlight that took Triple AA batteries. He shinned the light where Vincent was pointing...he saw the flesh of something dangerous, small, and loaded. It was a skin drawn picture of a Magnum 357.

" Vincent, please leave. I need to be alone with Snowflake for a minute."

XXX

Vincent went to his room. Vincent was shy and reserved. He wants to live a normal life, even though he has a non-normal family, and took stride in what made him perky. There were several venues that welcomed a boy with his skills. As Vincent thought about what he was going to do, the door opened and his father walked in.

" I sent a fax to every doctor I know. Doctor Griffon hasn't seen it on any humans. Doctor Colyard thinks Snowflake was branded by someone and it left a mark on him. But there's nothing to worry about. She says it's just something that will be on his body for the rest of Snowflake's life and nothing bad is going to happen from it. "

Vincent's father saw something in Vincent's pocket sticking out. He could only see the midriff, the section between the chest. Vincent's father looked drier thinking it was a porno magazine. Vincent's father reached for _the _magazine and pulled it out. It wasn't a magazine but the blue mountain lion with four stars.

" What's this?" Vincent's father said. " I didn't know you were into TCG games, Vincent. I didn't think you had any hobbies. You never liked Easter."

" That's because you keep putting them in the animal cages," Vincent said.

" And I put plastic around the egg so the animals can't eat it," Vincent's father laughed.

" I was wondering...why do you need to breed purebloods?"

" Huh?"

" It's just...semen from any mammal can be used in another animal, right? I don't see why you just use semen to get every endangered animal pregnant and keep using it on the other females to repopulate."

" You still have a lot to learn about being an animal carer, son. When mating there's a thing called chromosomes. We have millions of sperm just swimming inside of us, but if we can't match the chromosomes it won't work. A dog can't pregnant a cat, a cat can't pregnant a fruit fly, a buffalo can't pregnant a pig pregnant. You can't sort this out by taking a creature and try mating it with something else. Nature has its way of telling you when it needs your help and when it doesn't."

" Dad, why are we still keeping Snowflake? Why can't we let him go?"

" Is it now you hate having a polar bear cub in this house?"

" God no. I just know we were only supposed to take care of him for two months until we gave him to the zoo. So why are we keeping him?"

" This clinic is for taking care of baby and sick animals. Your mother has a Doctor in Veterinary Medicine and licensure. I'm the one who wanted to be a normal doctor; its why I had a six year long curriculum. Anyways, the zoo we take all recuperated and rehabilitated animals doesn't like presenting unnatural things. A polar bear who is two years old and is still a small, runty dwarfish animal isn't what the zookeeper's call 'natural'. Your mother and I agreed as long as Snowflake is tiny he can always stay with us. And I'm bustin' my ass everyday driving around for four fuckin' hours looking for a damn polar bear expert. Besides, Snowflake only spawns to you. Take good care of him now and forever."

Vincent's father opened the door. Snowflake came running in like a hyper dog returning to its owner. Snowflake couldn't jump high enough to touch Vincent's bed. Vincent had to lean down and help Snowflake up. Snowflake licked Vincent's face as he giggled.

" Snowflake!" Vincent laughed as Snowflake's tongue tickled his nose. Suddenly Snowflake bit Vincent's finger. " Ow! Snowflake, that was my finger!"

Vincent grabbed Snowflake's mouth. Snowflake shook his hand away. Vincent grabbed his mouth again. Vincent noticed something between Snowflake's teeth. It was slimy, green, and glowed like a Christmas light. It wasn't just one side of his teeth, but all his teeth.

" Snowflake...why is your teeth green?"

Snowflake wriggled his claws into Vincent's leg. Major ouch for Vincent, Snowflake snatched the card away and jumped off Vincent's bed. Vincent was tired of Snowflake getting on his nerves. Vincent jumped off the bed, pointed at Snowflake demanding he release the card.

" Snowflake, put down that card. Snowflake do as I say or no din—"

Vincent's wall exploded. A cannonball burst through the wall leaving a clutter of debris. Vincent could hear the sound of the cannonball through his ears. Then another cannonball burst through the wall. A giant piece of concrete and plaster hit him. That day Vincent almost died. And it came from a rival gang of a family Vincent didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first part of this story belongs to Morgan Stares K'Treva. It is confusing but it will make more sense as you read on. Thank you. **

Vincent smiled down at Snowflake as he rubbed the polar bear's head and whispered a lulluby into his ear. Snowflake grumbled slightly, and as Vincent's hand came near his mouth, he pulled it closer and started sucking on it. Vincent laughed slightly as he pulled his hand gently out of the polar bear's mouth and sat back slightly to think as he kept rubbing Snowflake's fur.

Snowflake's parent's had been killed by poachers, just a short while ago, and Vincent and his parents had been the closest people with the facultys to take care of a baby polar bear, so they had taken Snowflake in, even though they were in a place where bears couldn't really get all of the snow they needed to be healthy. Vincent's eyes sharpened slightly as he glared at the poster on his wall with a picture of two polar bears lying dead, Snowflake's parents, their blood slowly turning the snow around them red even as two poachers stood beside them giving a thumbs up and a smile to the camera. When people banned airborne hunting it should've been harder for the poachers to hunt them down, but the poachers keep coming back with new equipment and more ways to endanger polar bears.

Vincent sighed as he stood, moving Snowflake's head off his lap and standing. He streached before turning back to the polar bear.

"You want a bath Snowflake?" he asked, cautiously offering a bit of meat, and backing away slowly as Snowflake got up, going to the giant pool area of his parent's rescue center, and setting the piece of meat down for Snowflake to eat, along with another bucket of meat, as he went over to the freezer and started unloading buckets of ice cubes into the pool so it would be a better temperature for a polar bear. Then he slipped into his wet suit and carefully tempted Snowflake down into the water with a couple more fish.

Once he had Snowflake in the pool, he carefully tempted him into swimming circle until both of them were tiered, and he led them to sit on the steps of to pool as the last of the ice dissolved, and he hauled himself shivering out of the water, humming slightly, and keeping a cautious eyes on Snowflake as he led the bear to the Changing room with him, where he carefully changed into his regular clothes and draped his towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his hair as he led the polar bear back to his air conditioned room and helped him settle down onto his padded bed.

After that, he left, grabbing his keys on the way out and swinging them absent-mindedly as he walked out to his old red jeep, pausing slightly as he saw his pale arm reach out to open the jeep before he laughed at himself and opened the jeep, not turning the music on as he started off to get the vet that had volunteered to come out to his and his parent's animal rehabilitation center.

The young man waved enthusiastically at him as he pulled up, climbing in quickly and grinning at Vincent as he did so. "How've you been?"

"You mean since yesterday?" Vincent asked, his voice soft as he pulled around a sharp corner, making the vet whiten and griping at his armrests. "I'm fine, like I say every day Ed."

"Yeah," the vet says, chuckling weakly. "I get it, I won't ask."

"But you will," Vincent replied, his long, pale hair swinging with the car as he went around another sharp bend.

"That's right I will!" Ed replied excitedly before sinking back into his seat as another sharp curve came up.

"Well I'm fine, like always," Vincent said, turning one last curve before he slowed to a halt in front of his parent's . . . shelter. Ed just smiled at me as he hopped out of the car.

"Good to know, Mr. Blossom," Ed said, laughing as he ducks out of the way of Vincent's half-hearted swipe. They went inside, and Vincent unlocked Snowflake's door for Ed like he had every day since Snowflake had come to me and my parents, to make sure that Snowflake didn't get sick in this warmer climate.

These memories were in Snowflake's mind as he waited for his bed friend to come home.

XXX

Vincent was sleeping in a hospital bed still alive even though a cannonball almost took his life. It was more than just being lucky that saved Vincent's life. It was like his pet polar bear did that trick on purpose to save Vincent. But the polar bear didn't save him from the shrapnel that got in his hand and him going into a coma afterwards.

Doctor Griffin was not the doctor Vincent was seeing. The doctors were doing an MRI scan to see if there was any damage to his brain, hopefully not, and seeing if he would be a vegetable or not. They actually had to go second because the paramedics came in after them with a man that had a head wound. A corn face doctor, thin and unhealthy looking, like he should be a patient and not take care of them, was talking to Vincent's parents near the bed where he was sleeping.

" Your son doesn't have any brain damage. No damage of the grey matter, vertebrate, heart, spine, I'd say he is the luckiest kid in the world."

" Thank you doctor," said Vincent's father.

" I'm afraid it's more than that. Although your son may not have damage to the brain, there is some body cells that will die in his recovery. This happens when the body is trying to give adrenaline to disease body parts from a heart attack. Your son seems to do this to keep his heart beating. I know it's not my place to ask but do you have any enemies in your family?"

" No," Vincent's mother said almost in anger but her husband pat her head. All it took was a simple tap on the head and she was as calm as any woman could be when someone accuses you of having enemies. She took a deep breath in and spoke as calmly as she could, " we have no enemies. We work for zoo's and pet stores. We don't know why someone would attack us but it wasn't from what we have done."

" Dear..." Vincent's father pulled his wife close. She sobbed over his shirt. Trying to calm her down, the doctor changed the subject.

" I think you should tell your daughter what's happened."

" She's studying in Japan...we should call her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we get Tsuna in this story making it officially a Hitman Reborn fanfiction. If the people who helped me write this are reading this just now I will be sure to credit you. I'm not good at Himan Reborn fanfiction. I probably wouldn't be able to continue half of my stories if it wasn't for the help of my co-authors. But I still try writing. I got encouragement from them. Please read and review **

XXX

Tsuna did something amazing today. He answered difficult questions and actually remembered what he was studying with Reborn. Reborn was so impressed with Tsuna's progress he let him go outside to the baseball field to play.

Of course, this was a rare occasion. Gokudera thought it was "obvious" - nothing was too hard for his Juudaime to accomplish. Tsuna himself was quite unsure how he did as well - but he didn't really want to think about any of that. He was just proud - and quite delighted, too.

Tsuna didn't want to bother anyone. Just because Tsuna wasn't studying doesn't mean everyone could leave their homes. He walked to the baseball field alone so he could toss the ball in the air and catch it. There was no baseball games today. He was going to do it on the field alone. What Tsuna realized reaching the baseball field was he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting on the bench reading the same book everyone had in his class.

Tsuna, being the nervous type of boy he was - argued amonst himself - should he appraoch her or not. It would make him look odd if he just asked who she was out of nowhere. Yes, that was too weird. He would be making a fool out if himself. The book she was reading. Yes, he could start a conversation with that. He took in a deep breath, and walked towards the girl.

" Hi. I really enjoy that book on biochemistry your reading," Tsunami said rubbing the back of his head.

She closed her book and used a cloth to clean her glasses. " Your Tsunayoshi Sawada? Your that kid in my class who makes a big deal about your bad grades."

Tsuna almost held his head down in shame when she mentioned how he got bad grades, but that wouldn't stop him today because he felt like he could solve anything.

Tsuna's face instantly transformed into a shade of beet root red. "I-I'm improving." He stuttered in response, as the girl shrugged, putting on her glasses again.

" Good to know. My name is Scarlet Johnson. Were you coming here to play basketball?"

Do I look like a basketball person? "No, I'm here for baseball. I'm searching for my friend actually..." Now that he think about that, where's Takeshi?

" If your looking for your friend Takeshi...he is helping his mother today." Tsuna felt shamed . How did she know he was waiting for Takeshi? " I know most of the students in my class. I hear them gossiping in my ear. This is the only quiet place where I can study."

Great. No Takeshi, no baseball. "Thanks for telling me this, Johanson san. Do you... know how to play catch ball?" The girl glared at Tsuna, her eyes glowering under the bright sun.

" I told you, I'm trying to study. It would be very nice of you if you just play on your own." She said, and Tsuna backed away with slight fear. "I-I just thought... you looked a little lonely, so..." Akemi, the female - frowned at the brunette.

Scarlet waved her hand to Tsuna. Her phone then started ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She put the cellphone next to her ear to speak. " Hello. Hi mom. Why are you crying? What, Vincent." She put her hand over her mouth. " Oh god, is he okay?" She (word) in relief when she heard the news. " What a relief. Do you think when he wakes up he'll be the same?"

Tsuna, the moment Scarlet picked up her phone, was quiet. His eyebrows furrowed in concern when Scarlet held a shock look. Few minutes later, she closed the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Hey," The said girl looked up, looking depressed, "what's wrong?"

" I don't know," she said but from how serious she sounded it didn't sound like nothing. " My mom was saying my brother's in a coma because a bomb was put in our house. How is that even possible?"

Tsuna gulped. He knew it was possible to put bombs in people's homes.

"Wow... That was absurd." The brunet wondered, whoever put the bomb in her house must either had a grudge against her family or plain insane. "How's your mom?"

"She's okay. Lucky she wasn't there when that happened. She was out buying some groceries." She slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"I... see." Tsuna gulped for a while. He was bad at cheering girls up - to be more precise, he was bad at cheering up people. Scarlet started packing her stuff and stood up, as Tsuna stuttered. "U-um, Scarlet?" The girl turned around, looking tired. "What? I am really busy, now." The brunette glanced sideways, and then stuffed his hand into his pocket. He found a piece of chocolate, and gave it to her. Scarlet frowned.

"I don't like chocolate." She responded in a cold manner, as Tsuna laughed nervously.

"It's really good. You should just... yeah, cheer up, I guess. It'll be alright." He couldn't think of a better line, honestly.

"How do you know it'll be alright?" She grumbled, but slipped the chocolate into her pocket where her phone was lying. Then she walked away, and Tsuna was alone in the field.

"...Great. Way to go, Tsuna. Way to go." Tsuna grumbled as he hit his own head. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Tsuna stopped fretting and did what he came here to do. He threw a ball in the air and he caught it. He threw it high and he threw it so low it almost touched the ground. He did this many times to test his reflexes.

It eventually got boring to him so he decided to walk home.

On his way home, he pondered Scarlet's words. Bomb. A bomb that could blow a house. Now what kind of bomb that could do that? And who? The only person he could ask was Gokudera as he was a bomb expert. He might had the slightest idea about this thought.

By the time he arrived, it's already evening. He opened the door and went in.

"I'm home!"

Tsuna heard crying. Why was there crying? It didn't sound like his mother was crying. He walked to where the crying was coming from and stumbled into the kitchen. A man and a woman he only met in pictures were sitting at his table. The woman was crying and the man was holding Tsuna's mother's hand. Tsuna knew there were zookeepers of some kind. Zookeepers who kept animals in their house. Tsuna felt something grabbing his leg.

He looked down...he saw a baby polar bear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna shot backward, not notice the danger before he collided the wall behind him then fall on the floor, unconscious.

"...-ope he's okay..."

"...-e fine... rry..."

The noise stirred him but not completely awake. His head hurt like hell. What happened? Eyes fluttered opened before he closed them because of the bright light. After several seconds, he opened them again.

The minute his sight cleared, he found out that he was looking at two occupants in a room - his room actually, with those familiar stuff he had. One was his mother and a zookeeper guy. They looked like they were in deep conversation.

"Mom?"

" I'm sorry for what happened to your son," she said. " I can't believe you didn't tell your daughter he was missing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Usually when I need help for a story only one person helps me with the chapter and then they leave. vskylight has helped me write this chapter. I was thinking it wasn't going to have Tsuna in it at first but it wouldn't be a fanficton without the characters of the original story. I do not own Hitman Reborn. I am not Akira Amano**

XXX

_'__ Missing? Who's missing?'_ Tsuna shook his head, he probed his elbow and rise his top body and called out a little louder. "Mom."

The two occupants cut off their conversation and turned to the boy. Nana immediately went to her son's side and helped him sit up properly while fussing over him.

"Are you okay, Tsuna? Did your head hurt? Should I call a doctor to come over?"

"Mom, I'm okay. Don't worry." When his mother sighed in relief, Tsuna smiled. She was such a worrywart, and that made his heart warm.

Looking to the other occupant, he restrained himself from (girlishly) yelping. On the stranger's laps was a small creature. Not just any ordinary small creature. It was a baby polar bear, the same creature that shocked Tsuna and made him fall unconscious.

What was a baby polar bear doing in his room?!

To get everything straight with, Tsuna thought baby Polar bears wear cute. Really cute. Who hated baby polar bears? He sighed, and picked it up, its giant black, marble eyes staring right up at him. Tsuna blinked, and then smiled back at the small animal - and then finally decided to speak again.

"Mom?" He called out, and his mom stopped talking with the occupants.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" She smiled, as Tsuna held up the baby polar bear.

"What is... this doing in my room?" He asked, and his mother blinked, and then smiled.

"Oh, that's our guest's pet here."

Pet? That was an odd choice as a pet. Well, it wasn't that surprising since Reborn own a lizard (or was it chameleon?) as a pet - in Reborn's word; companion.

He turned toward to the said guest.

" You can call me Doctor Blossom," the guest said. " I work at a zoo in my own home with my wife and son Vincent. We came here because we heard you Tsuna could help you."

"Me?" Tsuna frowned, hugging the baby polar bear like a teddy bear "what can I do? More importantly, why me?"

" Don't tell anyone this,vault we are don't just work in a zoo." Mr. Blossom took off his glasses. " We are also members of a mafia that supports your family. Has Reborn found you?"

What on Earth... "Ma-ma-ma-mafia?" Tsuna stuttered, fear slowly gripped him whole. Quickly shaking his head, he answered the man the last question, "Ye-yes, Reborn did. But what that have with anything? And what do you mean that the mafia supports out family?"

" He means you are like a godson to us," Mrs. Blossom said. Tsuna didn't know she was at the door. Her long orange hair got in the way of her vision. " You have your strengths and your weaknesses. Your weakness is learning but your strength is being a good person."

Tsuna stared at the newcomer in dumbfound as the baby polar bear pawed his arms playfully,"...Sorry, I still don't understand what you're talking abut."

" No one cares about our son as much as we do," Mr. Blossom said. " We tried putting him in school but the other kids picked on him and the teachers encouraged everyone to stay away from them. They said our son has a lot of anger, but you would be angry if you felt everyone who you are suppose to look up to spits on you. We decided to homeschool him and get his degrees online."

Tsuna didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. Mrs. Blossom took a seat besides her husband as Nana excused herself to the kitchen, probably preparing some drinks and snacks for their guests.

" Tsuna, we want you to come back to America with us," Mr. Blossom said.

" But I get bad grades in my English class," Tsuna said staring at his feet in embarrassment.

" That's okay," Mrs. Blossom said. " We will be with you the whole time."

" But I don't know if I can help you."

It wasn't that Tsuna didn't want to help Mr. and Mrs. Blossom. They were very good people. It was just he didn't know if he could help them by himself. If he had all the gadgets Reborn gave him he still wouldn't be strong enough to fight whoever stole Vincent.

But... he couldn't just deny them nor leave his mother alone. He unknowingly bit his lower lips, the feeling of frustration slowly consumed his heart. Decision, decision...

"What about Reborn? And my mom?"

" Your mother we can't have involved in America, but is Reborn important to you?" Mr. Blossom asked.

Well... Evil as the man be, it was all thanks to Reborn that Tsuna could learned something - big or small, important or not. So...

"Yes." He spoke, eyes full with determination, "Yes he is."

Suddenly, the polar bear cub ran around Tsuna's legs. He was moving like a horse around Tsuna all because someone was on the bear cubs back. That person was Tsuna's tutor Reborn.

" I've never seen a cub lie this before." the toddler looking tutor looked like he was enjoying himself.

" That's a polar bear. His name is Snowflake."

"Where do you come from, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he eyeing his tutor.

"Do you really want to know, Dame Tsuna~" hearing that sweet tone Tsuna paled as Reborn looking at him cutely while riding the small creature. Well, as cute as he looked with that damn pistol in his hand.

"On second thought, I think I'll just keep it to myself." Tsuna really wanted to throttle his beloved Satan-incarnation-from-hell tutor when Reborn smirked at him.

" Reborn!" Mr. And Mrs. Blossom cheered in unison as they kneeled down and looked Reborn in his eyes.

" Do you remember us?" Mr. Blossom asked.

Reborn halted the baby polar bear and looked at them, putting away his gun in the proceed. "Ah, long time no see. How are you two today?"

Mr and Mrs. Blossom smiled. Oddly, they both looking happy to see the man-infant. The latter sighed in relief, making Tsuna even more confused,

"We're fine. Thank you very much."

Tsuna never knew these people but it looked like everyone but him knew. Reborn moved his hands for Tsuna to sit down. Tsuna looked at Reborn face to face. " What are the Blossoms doing here?"

Tsuna looked at the Blossoms. He waved to them and they giggled at him. Tsuna looked back at Reborn. " They want me to help them find their son."

"Son, uh?" Reborn muttered, it was that obvious but Tsuna knew that man-infant was thinking deeply. "Explain"

It took several minutes for Tsuna to tell him most of the story he heard from the guests. Reborn kept quiet,not saying a word.

"Is that so..."

"What do you think, Reborn?" Reborn was evil, that's for sure but every decision was for his own good. Not that Tsuna would admit this out loud.

" I want to see who in their right mind would try to bomb a house than kidnap a kid." That was Reborn's way of helping someone.

" There are two conditions I have before you can go on this trip." Tsuna's mom wasn't going to let him leave the country without worrying about him. Tsuna's mom picked a funny time of reminding him of something. It happened when he was around people. " You have to clean your room first and that means making your bed. The second thing I want you to do is let Reborn pack your bag."

Tsuna turned to the doorway to see his mother standing there with a tray full of drinks and snacks held in her hands, her face unusually looking serious.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, blush painted his cheeks. "Seriously, you don't have to say that out loud!" When their snickered, his face reddened resembled tomato. God, how embarrassing!

"What, can't a mother fuss over her child?" Nana pouted as she walked in and lay out the drinks and snacks on the table.

"Yeah-NO! It just, that- Ugh! Whatever... I don't care anymore." Throwing his hands to the air, he sulked.

They laughed, it was comfortable atmosphere. It vanished within a second and the atmosphere slowly filled with tension.

"Can I bring someone with me?"

XXX

Tsuna, Reborn, and the friend he brought along stepped out of the car with the Blossoms. Tsuna's mom was staying at home. Mr. Blossom suggested they take two cabs because he wanted Tsuna and his friends to be alone on the ride there.

"Wow! This place is hectic!" Yamamoto exclaimed grinning. He was wearing blue collar shirt matching his khaki pants. His luggage pulled behind him.

"Of course it is, you stupid baseball freak! This is what people called airport!" Gokudera yelled, wearing his usual punk clothes except this time he added a black leather jacket with chains hang here and there.

It was true. Before them was the airport they're about to enter. People went in and out out of the place to reach their destination. The whooshing noise they heard was the airplanes that had either took of or landed.

Tsuna,, wearing his usual orange cagoule with number 27 on the shoulders, pairing up his dark brown jeans. His fluffy brown was covered by his hoodie. Eyes widened as staring at the sight.

This was the first time he'll be step in the plane. Such thought scared him to death. He had watched the news (Once in a while)related to planes, And it wasn't good at all.

What if they were held as hostages once the plane take of? What if the plane was hijack and controlled by bad guy? Or worse, what if the lane they in had been planted a bomb, waiting to blow up!?

...Maybe he should have decline Mr. and Mrs. Blossom need of help.

The pat to his back startled him as Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, "We're going to America, Tsuna! This is great!"

"Get your hands off of Juudaime, baseball freak! And of course Juudaime is eat! You should not doubt his greatness!"

Seeing their faces brightened like a 5 years old kids faltered his frantic decision. Eyes softened. With his friends with him, he wouldn't be alone.

A sudden kick to his head stopping his thought before a weight setting on top of his own.

"Ow! Reborn, do you really have to do that!?"

"Shush! My students. Do not question your beloved teacher of their action." Reborn quoted in his philosophy man clothes in disguise. Tsuna didn't even want to know how he do that for the sake of his sanity.

Beloved my foot.

His hair tugged harshly.

"OW!"

"March forward, my horsey!" Tsuna's face reddened. You can see steam coming out of his ears. Few heads turned to him - amusement, blushed, laughed, snickered etc.

'_ Urgh!' _He hated Reborn with passion.

XXX

The plane trip was the least aggressive of any plane ride Tsuna imagined. Yamamoto didn't pack anything. Gokudera didn't bring anything dangerous either. They just had a normal flight and only had some slight weird feeling in their heads from the altitude they were flying. The moment they went down the escalator a man wearing a Sherlock Holmes home hat Tsuna identified as the driver from the words Blossoms-zookeepers written on the sign.

" Who is he?" Tsuna asked.

" He's a friend?" Mr. Blossom said. " We are driving to the station but he is going to take you where he thinks Vincent was taken."

Reborn slid down the escalator on Snowflake's back.

Tsuna stared blankly at the weird sight, then continued stared ahead of the steel wall in front of him. Nothing good come out if you question Reborn.

" How do you get a polar bear in an airplane?" Yamamoto asked.

" Reborn did something," Tsuna blatantly replied.

Then they stopped asking. When Reborn was in concerned, it wasn't surprising. Anything Reborn did possible to anyone that deemed impossible.

" Nautilus." The man in the Sherlock Holmes mask looked at Mr. Blossom with a calm face. " I brought Tsuna."

" Can I get a better look at him?" Nautilus asked. Tsuna walked up to Nautilus. Nautilus looked down at him. " He's a handsome young man, but is he tough?"

Hearing the man called him handsome made him embarrassed. Well, you can't really blamed him considered he had been called as dame, ugly and all sort of nicknames but never handsome. However, a question of him being tough was not something he wanted to answer.

Hey! Do not doubt Juudaime's capability!" Apparently, the bomber disagree with the idea as he was restrained by nervously grinning Yamamoto.

An eyebrow rose skeptically, "Juudaime? Really"

The Blossoms left leaving Nautilus behind to sort them out. " I don't know where Vincent is but the pieces that made the bomb are in a big place called Akara Factory. I hear it's a base for a very powerful boss so be prepared."

People that were present in the room nodded, including those that reluctant to do so. Even Gokudera, who still hadn't finish his bickering with the man. With a fierce glare, he gave a stiff nod.

"So," Reborn, silent through the journey, speak for the first time. "What is the plan?"

Nautilus smirked, "well..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter we worked on together. I just wanted to let all of you know that I adore Reborn more than the rest of the characters in Hitman Reborn. **

XXX

Tsuna found out Nautilus was a little more crazy than he originally thought. He told them they were going to the Akara Factory but he didn't say anything about ramming through the walls and jumping out. Nautilus had powers just like Tsuna and strength. He also had electricity coming out of his body. Nautilus got out first and fought the people in the factory.

" Warriors, attack!"

All his men charged with weapons in their hands.

What the hell is happening!?"

"We're under attacked!"

The peoples in the Akara Factory were shocked that they were under attacked. Some were unprepared led them to either killed or get caught. The rest, managed to get their weapons in hands after the shock wore off, countered back.

Nautilus electrocute a group of enemies before him, frying them completely. He threw his hand to the left, grabbing the head's of the enemy that was stupid to ambush him and bashed him into the wall beside him. The enemy chocked his scream in his throat because of the pain. It didn't killed the man, just enough to make him feel the pain.

"Where is Vincent?" Nautilus asked tonelessly.

" W-Who?" The man stammered. Nautilus electrocuted his hand with electricity.

" You know, Vincent. He's a young man who got his degrees from online classes. You tried to kill him by putting a bomb in his house and then you kidnapped him."

" I don't know who you are talking about, man."

A bash into a wall and a painful screamed escaped from the enemy.

"Do not make me repeat my question." Nautilus's grey steel eyes turned into fierce glare. He's a patient guy, but even he had a limit.

The man pale and as shaking uncontrollably."I-I don't know! Ask Philip! He know where he is! He's the one that know where the person you seeking is held in!"

" Where do I find this Philip?" The man diverted his attention from Nautilus and looked at the right. He was looking at a wall. Nautilus hit the wall. " Answer me!"

" I'm not even suppose to give out his name. If he finds out he'll kill me." The man's plea did nothing to stop Nautilus from raising him over his head. The man waved his arms to let him down.

" Let him go, Nautilus!" Tsuna shouted running to Nautilus and pulling on his arm. " He already told you what he knows."

"Stay out of this Tsunayoshi! If he doesn't tell us where this Philip guy is, I'll just have to torture him..." Nautilus grinned wickedly with his palm sparked.

Tsuna, who hated violence, yelled desperately at the shaking man while clutching Nautilus's sparking hand, "Just ell him already! His appearance, his face, his hair, his clothes - anything! He kill you if you didn't!"

The man was terrified like he was underwater getting stung by a school of jellyfish. He choked on his words before he finally spilled what he knew about Philip. " Philip has a weird nose that looks like an arrow tip, he wears black sunglasses, a purple shirt underneath a black tuxedo, and he has buzz cut orange hair."

He whimpered, almost pee in his pants when Nautilus smiled sweetly. "Now that isn't so hard isn't it?" Then the man's consumed by darkness.

"Nautilus!" Tsuna exclaimed as the man hit in head before dropping down unconscious. "You don't have to do hit him that hard!"

Nautilus shrugged uncaring, "It's necessary to do so, otherwise he might call for backup."

That did make sense but why was he so nonchalant about it. He could have killed someone. Nautilus and Tsuna joined Yamamoto and Gokudera back at the care. They could feel the tension Nautilus and Tsuna had with each other.

Reborn, who had sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, knew what was going on between them. He had gone ahead before the two and see through their interaction then joined Yamamoto later, who had knocked out the enemies together with Gokudera as he bombed the rest.

Yamamoto and Gokkudera glanced ther brunet friend worriedly. Tsuna hadn't said a word from the moment they regroup. Did something happened?

" I need a place with a computer." Nautilus opened his car door and hopped on the driver's seat. He turned the engine and the lights turned on. They could hear the engine roar. " I need to know who this Philip guy is and I need to know where he is hiding."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the computer with confusion.

"You'll know when we get there."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Gokkudera got into the car. Nautilus pulled his joystick into reverse and drove back. His van crashed through the wall but he continued to drive back until he was on the road. He had to change lanes on the road getting loud, angry honks from other drivers.

This action caused the teens shouted in surprise. They all quickly held whatever nearest them to sit still. Gokudera yelled angrily at the man for driving crazily and threatened him not to traumatize Jyuudaime. Yamamoto laughed, enjoying the fun that was occurred. Tsuna, gave his infamous shriek only to be hit by Reborn, who sat on Tsuna's shoulder and amazingly not fall down while scolding him for screaming like a girl. That only made the brunet whimpered pitifully.

" Who are you anyway?" Yamamoto asked sticking his head between the driver seat. " Are you some kind of secret agent or a rogue cop who doesn't play by the rules?"

" I am neither of those things. I am just a friend of the Blossoms who is helping them get their son back. Have any of you seen the movie Taken?" All four of them shook their heads. They lived in Japan so they wouldn't know that movie. " Well instead of the father getting the daughter back the Blossoms asked me because their both pacifists."

"If they are pacifists then why do they joined mafia?" Tsuna asked, finally.

" Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to," Nautilus replied decreasing his speed because so far he was going over the speed limit. It boggled Tsuna's mind how no cops were following him.

After few crashes here and there along with the the teens (mainly Gokudera) cussing over their crazy driver, they finally reached the Akara Factory's lab. Without wasting anymore time, they rushed out of the car. They didn't speak during their run, merely followed Nautilus who lead the way.

This time the group were trying to be more subtle about how they handled things because the last time was a fiasco. Nautilus walked to a very dark haired receptionist with red triangle earrings and a purple suit.

" I'm here to see someone named Philip." Nautilus said.

" And who are you? Did you make an appointment?"

" Wait, is this Philip guy a scientist?" Gokudera asked her.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you anything without knowing who you are."

Before anyone say anything, Nautilus gripped the front shirt of the receptionist and pulled forward until his shocking face near Nautilus's as he growled.

"You either tell us about this Philip guy and his whereabouts or you'll be fried into human steak."

" Nautilus, enough with the—"

The receptionist did something unexpected. She opened her palms and thrust into Nautilus's torso. Her thrust sent Nautilus into Gokudera who caught him but stumbled backwards. The receptionist than jumped off her chair and almost smashed her fist into Tsuna's face.

Out of reflex and it's all thanks to Reborn's tor-tutor, he instantly gripped her wrist and twisted it to her back then shoved her body to the ground. He put one of his knees on her back, preventing her from getting up.

" The secretary knows martial arts?" Yamamoto asked staring at Tsuna holding her down, then Gokudera, and finally Reborn.

" I should shot you with the Dying Will Bullet really soon," Reborn said nonchalantly taking out his red bullet with flames and putting it in his gun. " When we walked in she called security."

"Hey, it's not my fault that she called security! Besides, we're the one that just barged in without been discreet." Tsuna scowled at the hitman before he pulled the woman up as she scrunched her face into grimace, still keeping her restrained. "and don't you dare shoot me with the bullet!"

The lady fought kicking Tsuna in the face. After kicking Tsuna in the face she did a backflip behind the desk. Yamamoto ran at her but when she was behind the desk she pulled a gun out. She turned the gun around and shot herself. She didn't die...she got stronger. Her eyes turned white.

"What the heck!?" Tsuna exclaimed, holding his bleeding nose tenderly.

Upon seeing the scene before him, Reborn couldn't help but jolted. "Is that..." He whispered with his eyebrows furrowed.

Yamamoto suddenly brought his sword to his front before a sudden hit throw him off the ground. The became-strong woman dropped down her leg and dashed forward. Facing Yamamoto who'd just crashed into a wall, she threw a punch to his face. Yamamoto saw the incoming attack quickly moved his head just in time before the punch landed on where the baseball teen's head was, causing a large crack made on the wall.

"What tell is happening!?" Gokudera screamed as he looked at the woman with wide eyes.

" She's gotten stronger that's what," Nautilus said getting off the ground. His fingers charged with electricity. " Hey, face me!"

" That guy has got to have smoked fish for brains," Gokudera verbalized seeing Nautilus acting stupid.

Nautilus and her got into the fight. She got behind him with her newfound speed but Nautilus roundhouse around kicking her face. She didn't go down yet.

Instead, she countered back by using Nautilus's attack kicking his face to the side, hard enough to make him spat blood. At the same time she grabbed the back of the man's head then kneed him into his face.

Yamamoto winced, "That's gonna leave a mark." He muttered, feeling the man's pain as the enemy released dazing Nautilus before stomping his chest, causing him dropped down.

"Gokudera." The silver haired teen stopped from throwing his dynamics to their enemy and turned to the hitman baby, who was looking at the fight intensely just in time to see the infant pointed his Leon-gun on Tsuna. The brunet already had his pair of mitten in his hands.

"Yes, Reborn san."

"While the enemy distracted, go look into the computer and search this Philip man's data." Reborn ordered , pointed his chin sharply at the computer that was rested undisturbed on the secretary/ receptionist desk, which he stood beside it,

"Yes, sir." With that, the bomber began his mission.

Nautilus tried punching the secretary but she blocked his fists. His fists hurt against her arms. Her strength was inconceivable. The next thing Nautilus knew she took off her shoe and a blade sticked out.

Instead, she countered back by using Nautilus's attack kicking his face to the side, hard enough to make him spat blood. At the same time she grabbed the back of the man's head then kneed him into his face.

Yamamoto winced, "That's gonna leave a mark." He muttered, feeling the man's pain as the enemy released dazing Nautilus before stomping his chest, causing him dropped down.

"Gokudera." The silver haired teen stopped from throwing his dynamics to their enemy and turned to the hitman baby, who was looking at the fight intensely just in time to see the infant pointed his Leon-gun on Tsuna. The brunet already had his pair of mitten in his hands.

"Yes, Reborn san."

"While the enemy distracted, go look into the computer and search this Philip man's data." Reborn ordered , pointed his chin sharply at the computer that was rested undisturbed on the secretary/ receptionist desk, which he stood beside it,

"Yes, sir." With that, the bomber began his mission.

' _She's tough,'_ Nautilus thought quickly,dodging her slash her razor sharp shoe blade at him. ' She hasn't even done anything with the bullet she shot herself with.'

Suddenly, the wall behind Nautilus exploded in an explosion so small it looked like it was contained in a box. The shrapnel in the box moved towards Nautilus but he burned it to ashes with the electricity in his arm.

Nautilus saw the blade coming in high seed but he couldn't raise his arms to defense himself because it took toll of his energy to fight against this woman. So, he closed his eyes, resigning his life to death.

BANG!

CRASH!

He didn't know what happened; The second he closed his eyes for the pain hit him, he heard shooting. Then a warm breeze covered his exhausted form. He hesitantly opened, before his eyes bulged out.

Standing in front of him was none other than Tsuna. This time he was in HDW mode. Nautilus slowly turned to his left, he saw the form of the enemy crashed into a wall and had trapped in  
ice.

" Okay, I'll say it," Nautilus sighed before he let out what he had to say. " You are the man."

Tsuna had a small smile from this. It wasn't everyday he got a compliment. Actually in one day he got two compliments.

" Look who is finally being submissive," Yamamoto smirked.

All the files in the lab of Philip, who wasn't in the lab, was saved on two flash drives. One was given to Tsuna and the other to Reborn. And just because they've beaten their enemies inside doesn't mean they didn't have enemies on the outside.

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna turned to his self proclaimed right hand man, his HDW mode still active. The silver haired teen stood up after looking into the computer. "Did you found anything, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Jyuudaime. Apparently, this guy is a scientist."

"A scientist?" Nautilus gripped his side tenderly. Man, that lady's were no jock!

Long story short, Philip is a scientist who has experiment his other subjects (people) to test a certain liquid.""

"Must had contained into each bullets and shoot themselves or on others to boost more power into the user, just like how that woman did a while ago." Reborn explained while showed them the transparent split into half bullet he'd picked on the floor after the enemy dropped the gun along with the said bullet on the floor behind the desk.

"It's almost like Dying Will bullet." Tsuna concluded with eyebrows furrowed.

Gokudera looked irritated and about to retort but was stopped by Tsuna, who shook his head. Seriously, this big man was such an idiot sometime. All he did was troubling Jyuudaime. Even Reborn felt that too, but didn't show it outwardly.

"Okay, right now, Philip-" Gokudera rolled down the lists and clicked when the name caught him. "-is currently in a lab. It is situated under this building in room M5."

"Well, what do we waiting for let's go." Without wasting any time, they took off.

They stopped at the end on the hall with Gokudera on head claiming he knew where the location was. Reaching the white door the silvered hair teen turned the knob and swing opened inwardly. Beside the door had elevator which would move downward, but choose not to take that in case something happen.

It took almost 20 minutes running down the stairs to reach the lowest floor. Before them split 3 halls and had 3 plates with symbols 'L, M, R' each respectively hang on the ceiling. without saying anything Gokudera ran straight with the rest in tow.

Through their sprint they saw doors on each wall. However, they did not need to check into the room for Gokudera had stopped in front of the room with number '5' in black plate on the door.

Before anyone start do something, Nautilus, impatient as ever, expressed it by kicking the door forcefully causing the hinges torn.

However, he wasn't completely prepared for the sight before him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter we sent out in the day. We will have more written out for later. The process is slow but the results...well, it's up to you, the readers, to decide what the results of the chapter are. Thank you and I hope you like this story more than one reader did. **

XXX

Since Nautilus's form blocking the entrance, the rest couldn't see what was inside. Reborn jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder and landed on the big man's. Once he looked up, his black eyes narrowed. Nobody know what the infant-man thinking.

So, when they finally pushed Nautilus (Gokudera was most likely do it in a harsh way) they gaped. Inside of the room, few peoples standing there with few emotion expressed of their face; shock, terror, annoyed.

If this was normal, Tsuna would have shriek and apology. That won't happen anytime now. These peoples wore lab coat, mask on their faces, gloves in their hand - these peoples were identified as scientists. These peoples holding some equipment that used daily by surgeon - knives, syringe, crucible tongs, etc.

That was not what made Tsuna's blood boiled.

Between those scientists stood a stained blood experiment table. On the surface lie a body. A operate body. To Nautilus, he was familiar with this teen-man. It was Vincent.

" No!" Nautilus ran to the table and checked Vincent's pulse. He was still alive but his pulse was barely warm. " What did those monsters do to you?"

During his panic, the stunned scientists was flanked away by Nautilus and hit to the ground. Nautilus ignored the cries of pain from those bystanders and focused on the victim.

" What did you do to Vincent?" The scientist our his hands over his head. He was shaking. " You know people also experimented on me. How do you like volts of electricity going through your skull?"

"W-why would I tell you?"

Nautilus knew telling him was not going to get him anywhere so he gave him a demonstration. He hit the ground. The whole ground shook with lightning flying everywhere. The victim flinched at this.

But even then, he still hold his ground without backing down. He would rather die than betray his own.

Nautilus would have respect the man's determination if it wasn't they experimented Vincent. So, he growled. Pulling his fist backward and was about to punch the man's face until he spill it out but was held back by his elbow.

"WHAT!?" Nautilus snapped.

"Let me handle this." Nautilus bllnked. Why would Tsunayoshi said that?

Tsuna handled it his way, the gentle getting to know someone way. Nautilus wanted nothing to do with that way so he walked away from them. He decided to join the rest of the group and sulk about how nice people were getting their jobs done. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto kept their attention ahead. They didn't bother to correct his words of being nice people getting their job done. He'll about to find out soon enough.

" He told me what happened to Vincent?" Tsuna said. Nautilus was disappointed with Tsuna. He let someone who was clearly a person who was helping the people kidnapping Vincent go. " There's this man who looks like Reborn trying to make Vincent into some kind of warrior of battle to fight and kill me."

"But, why Vincent of all people? He could have chose someone else to be his warrior."

" I think there's something special about Vincent. When I asked him about why they needed Vincent he said the plan couldn't carry out without him."

"Instead of talking here, we should take Vincent out of this place and treat him. Who know what they experiment him." Surprisingly, it was Yamamoto spoke and for the first time, no smile on his face.

The rest agreed with him, and let Nautilus carried the unconscious teen-man.

"Yamamoto, capture these scientists alive," Reborn ordered gesturing at the passed out scientists, the other had managed to escape, " we'll make them spill everything they know." then he turned to the silver hair teen, " Gokudera, find anything useful information related to this experiment."

" Well you know how the effects of the Dying Will Bullets give people the ability to do things special?" Gokudera said. " Well this thing is trying to control Vincent."

" So they were trying to make Vincent stronger and control him?" Tsuna asked finding it hard to understand. " Why would they do that?"

Nautilus grabbed Vincent and carried him out of the lab. " I'm taking him back to his parents."

"No, you should take him to hospital first. With his critical condition, I don't think he'll survive longer than a day." Reborn protested.

" We'll go with you," Gokudera insisted. " We came here to make sure he gets home safely and that's what we will do."

"Besides, you'll have the pleasure on torture them later." The fedora hitman slyly talked.

Nautilus was in no point and had no time to argue. He made Yamamoto and Gokudera get in the back of the car that rammed through a wall without saying a word to them. And he put Vincent on their legs because he had no other room to put him. He got in the driver seat after Tsuna got into the passenger seat, Reborn jumped on Tsuna's legs. Sometimes it paid to be small as a baby.

And the scientists? Well... many heads turned toward them during their journey back to their base. Their faces held with what looked like terror. But it was more of them looking at the car roof with 'sleeping' bodies tangled together and trapped on top of it with rope. Those that was conscious/wide awake screamed loudly. Tsuna being Tsuna, pitied those scientists, even though they deserved this punishment. And he did not like the sly smirk on Nautilus's face. Nothing was good about that smirk.

Nautilus men had their own transportation so the teen did not need to worry about them being caught. Luckily, no cops chasing behind them.

XXX

Vincent was in a hospital bed. It was funny to think only a few days ago he went to visit a child doctor. He didn't need help from Nautilus anymore, but he was still looking after Vincent on his hospital bed.

Nautilus was sitting beside Vincent's bed, who was now sleeping peacefully in white gown hospital. Various tubes were connected to his arms as the blood and other liquids pumped into him. He needed to wear breathing mask though due to the experiment had caused him. Luckily, he and the teens, along with Reborn, had save him in the nick of time, for his heart beating too slow.

" Nautilus really does care about that boy," Yamamoto smiled as he saw Nautilus sitting beside Vincent. " That means he owes us for bringing him back. Tsuna, should we ask Nautilus to thank us for all our help?"

Tsuna was quiet the entire time. Nautilus was tired. He was tired the moment they started searching for Vincent and that's why he was always so mean to them. Tsuna didn't want to put too much stress on something he was already having trouble with.

"...Maybe later. For now, we'll just leave him be." Tsuna replied softly, careful not to startle them. He turned to his friends. The other two, who had injuries treated, confused but nodded their heads nonetheless.

One thing was for certain. The three of them were hungry. They laughed as their stomached growled then left to find something to eat. When Tsuna walked downstairs he saw the girl from the baseball field walking towards the stairs Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto just climbed down.

The girl, Scarlet, was sitting in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee on the desk. Her outfit consist of red polar shirts and long sleeves hugging her figures matching with her dark purple skinny jeans. She had her chin supported by her right palm with her elbow propped on the desk. Her hair, the same color as her hair, was tied in low ponytail.

Now that they closer, Tsuna could see her expression clearly. Her face was blank, void of emotions.

" Your here?" She said like she wasn't happy to see him. " Have you seen my brother?"

" He's upstairs sleeping. Nautilus is sleeping with him," Tsuna said.

"Nautilus?" the furrow of her eyebrows did not go unnoticed by the brunet.

"Yeah. He look tired so it's not that surprising to see him sleeping on the chair next to Vincent." Tsuna shrugged, before he asked the girl, a little hesitate at first, "By the way, I have a question I want to ask if you don't mind. How do you know that Vincent's here?"

" I carry a cellphone," she said taking out her pink cellphone and shaking it in front of their faces. After showing them she put it back in her skirt. " My parents called me and told me Vincent was staying here."

" That can't be true," Yamamoto said, he felt like a chill was running down him. " They haven't even visited their son in the hospital yet."

Gokudera scowled, "Now how do you even know that her parents have visit Vincent or not?"

" Because we've been with Nautilus the whole time and he has been trying to take care of Vincent, stupid!" Yamamoto growled back at Gokudera.

What the hell? That's new. This was the first time Gokudera hear Yamamoto cursing out loud which made the bomber taken back.

" Yamamoto is right," Tsuna said. Gokudera didn't like hearing that. He looked down at Tsuna with a face of having their friendship betrayed. " I mean about how Vincent's parents were never here."

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlet looked at them in confused as she rose, hand rested on her hip. "They told me what happened to him in some bad guys' place and what they've done to him. They said that they see this with their own eyes."

Yamamoto carried out this charade taking out his cellphone. Yamamoto touched ten numbers, pressing a few again, and held it up to his ear.

" Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Blossom. Your daughter Scarlet is here. She says you-"

'WHAT!?' Yamamoto quickly pulled his phone away from his ears, winced at the sudden loudness. The other looked at him weirdly as the baseball teen put it back, a little bit hesitate.

"I said your daughter Scarlet is here in the hospital with us and want to visit Vincent-"

_'Wait, what do you mean by that?'_

" Don't you have a daughter named Scarlet?"

" We have a daughter but her name is Elizabeth."

Hearing that statement, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed in an instant. The warmth that was held within lose and turned to icy cold.

" Your not their daughter!" He shouted. " Your some kind of assassin or gang member! Your not going anywhere near him!"

"What!?" Gokudera exclaimed with eyes widened.

Tsuna's shocked at first before realization dawned him. No wonder his intuition acted up! Especially when Scarlet called Vincent her brother when actually their surnames were different!

" Hahahaha!" Scarlet laughed to herself. She was acting crazy. " Ahahahaha! So you found me. Your wrong about one thing. I'm not here to kill Vincent. I'm here to kidnap him."

Without giving the others a chance to retort, she buried her knee into Yamamoto's gut causing the tall teen bend over. From the blood Yamamoto spat and the pained look on his face, he must have not expect that attack to happen. Scarlet raising her arm high before slamming her elbow onto his head. Just as Yamamoto dropped down, she sprinted forward.

Gokudera got in front of her. He was blocking her entrance but he wasn't going to hurt her. It would feel wrong for him to hurt a girl. Tsuna tip-toed behind Scarlet to grab her.

His attempt was useless when Scarlet whirled around and backhand him, sending him skidding on the ground. Bending her body forward, she raised her leg and kicked the unsuspected bomber by his chin. The hit was hard enough to snapped Gokudera's head upward, though not hard enough to separated the head and neck, which was good thing.

The three of them were lying on the ground. Scarlet stepped over Gokudera and walked up the stairs to Vincent's room. She thought she won but there was still one person who she didn't defeat. The little baby looking hitman Reborn.

As she reach upstairs and headed toward the room where Vincent resided, she instantly skipped to the right as a bullet embedded on the floor where she stood a second ago. She turned to the direction from the where bullet shot came from and found the culprit.

Scarlet quickly moved into defensive mode, wary of the other. "Who are you?"

Reborn did not lower his Leon gun with a silenter installed, as he stood on the chairs provided on the opposite of Vincent's door. His expression could not be seen due to the shade of his fedora.

"Would you like to know?"

" Don't play games with me, kid!" She growled. " I worked too hard to make it here, pretended to be this boys sister in front of your future master, and for what? I wanted him to rescue Vincent so I could take him."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's finally finished, the chapter. It's thanks to the help of vskylight. I don't know what else to write in this author's note except please enjoy this chapter. **

XXX

Reborn cocked his fedora with his Leon-gun to look at the assassin before him. "Tell me, who send you?"

She snarled at Reborn. " I was sent by the Balle Group. They are powerful but not rich because they can't get money being in fear of people so they worked with small projects and eventually rose up to a level of cool project. They know all about you Vongola Famiglia. They also told me if I was ever face to face with a small hitman...I should get away but only after I capture Vincent."

He stared her without changing his expression, 'Hmm... she's good. But does she know why?' "What project?"

Scarlet ran into Vincent's bed. She didn't know what Reborn was doing but it wasn't stopping her from taking Vincent. What she failed to notice was, there's another presence in the room aside from Vincent. So when Scarlet rushed toward the bed and was about to grab the patient, she suddenly consumed by numbness feeling before she dropped down.

Her mind blank momentary as her gaze on the floor reflected by the light. What happened?

"What do you think you doing?"

Nautilus woke up only after Scarlet was frozen. He gazed into her and she was so frozen the only thing she could do was make whimpering noises. Nautilus saw Reborn standing beside Scarlet's leg. Nautilus walked up to Reborn to speak to him.

" What happened to her?"

"A kidnapper." Reborn stated.

Nautilus glared at Scarlet. He walked up to Scarlet. He was going to ask her a simple question and if she didn't answer the question truthfully he would make her feel so paralyzed the only thing that could move is her brain.

" Did you come here to kidnap Vincent?" He asked loud and angry like an animal.

"No, I'm here to take him out for vacation. What do you think?" Scarlet snarled. Despite being paralyzed and unable to move, she still not backing down, knowing the consequence for her action.

_'Foolish girl._' Reborn pulled his fedora down, covering his beady black eyes as he thought.

" Don't play with me, kid. I can kill you!" Scarlet yelled.

Reborn didn't believe her. She didn't show any signs of any weapons that could rival his group until she pulled out a box from her pocket.

"What the-" Reborn frowned. The effect numbness was supposed to stay for at least an hour. It was impossible for her to gain her ability to move in less than 10 minutes.

As soon as he done wondering, his eyes landed on the box she took before they widened; it was none other than weapon box. Her's was a sun box. She activated her sun box, and then the sun box released intense heat waves but also made a net that protected Scarlet from the heat.

Nautilus glared at the girl with a hidden impressed. So, she's a Sun flame user. However, can her flame withstand his? He glanced briskly at the sleeping Vincent. He looked so fragile in that miserable state. With a strong resolve and determination, he prepared his attack, hands sparked with electricity.

He would not let anyone kidnapped the boy again, especially this girl!

Reborn stood at the sideline watching the fight proceed. His black beady eyes stared intensely at the girl's actions trying to find an opening. Leon-pistol already in his grasp and pointing downward, installed with silencer. Instead of bullet, it contained tranquilizer, ready to be shot of.

In order to have his plan work, he need to be hidden from Scarlet's sight. He only had one chance and not to mess it up. For now, he needed to wait. and wait he did.

Nautilus almost punched Scarlet with a hand electrocuting with electricity. He did not anticipate the other things Scarlet could do with her box.

Out of her box was a giant fang with a small fire ring she fired trying to impale Nautilus. Nautilus dodged. He scanned at the fang. What kind of weapon was this? He had never seen this before. All the heat making warm temperatures was making it hard for Nautilus to use his full power.

' _Wait. Warm?' _His eyes dilated all of a sudden, remembered that there's a vulnerable person in this room. He quickly turned to Vincent.

" Do you want to know why no one in the hospital is running to this room?" Scarlet asked Nautilus who only cared about getting a glass of water to cool down with.

"What of it?" Nautilus growled, feeling cautious all of a sudden.

" We three are the only ones left in this hospital. That's right, just you, me, and Vincent. My box is like a cooler and everything else from this hospital to the road is like the warmest and hottest day of the year."

"Straight to the point already!"

Scarlet smirked and then she sneered at Nautilus. "Other than me, you guys would be toasted in no time."

Reborn had seen enough of Scarlet to know when it was his time to make his move. He fired from his gun. The bullet shot through the net that was act as a shield and hit the neck. The girl startled, causing her defense wavered. It was only few seconds and that was enough time for Nautilus to make his move.

Nautilus darted forward. Hand raised and clutched into fist as his power surrounding it, ready to throw a powerful punch. Scarlet stood her ground, shaking her head to stopped the dizziness away. The world around her seemed spinning upside down. That only made her condition worsened.

Hand immediately shot to her neck, something cold brushed against her side of her palm. Quickly pulled the unknown stuff out, she stared before a frustration noise escaped her lips.

Something was coming the front and as she looked up, Nautilus threw a punch enhanced with electricity. She quickly tightened her net around her just as the punch met the shield.

However, the effect of the numbness starting to taking its effect and at fast pace, therefore her net wasn't as strong as before. The fist then punched through and buried it into her gut causing her bend forward, saliva spat messily on the floor and Nautilus's cold face.

The net solved into nothingness since the owner could not held it any longer. Scarlet dilated's eyes rolled back and dropped down, and was certainly had passed out for a long time.

Everything became stilled as the only conscious occupants stared at the defeated assassin/kidnapper. And they only relax after 5 minutes or so when the heat dissipated.

Nautilus turned to the bed. Vincent was not cleared from sweating, thanked goodness.

"Nautilus," the said mann looked at the hitman as Reborn stepped forward with his Leon gugn shifted into phone. "Bring her to the basement, we'll deal with her later."

XXX

Yamamoto waited so long in the hospital he had to use the bathroom. Only with Gokudera's guide did Yamamoto found the bathroom with the silvered hair teen accompany the taller teen. Who know where the baseball teen would end up if no one direct the teen the right direction. Yamamoto after all had a slight forgetful about direction whatsoever.

Back to Tsuna and Nautilus spot, Reborn had hoped on the brunet's shoulder while having a looked out of their surrounding.

" Do you know what I like about hospital sceneries?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"What?"

" One is you always get to see what the world looks like if it was small. The air you breath here is the cleanliest in any building and when you leave you feel like you can do anything."

"Well, I've never like hospital."

Reborn didn't care in the least. The small group stopped in front of a door that was plain color, no decoration whatsoever. Without any hesitation, Nautilus grabbed the handle and twisted it opened, Pushing the door inwardly.

The group followed Nautilus because of how subtle he was. He closed the door so softly after everyone was inside that it didn't make a creaking sound.

"Where are we, really?"

" I believe this place is where the people who hired Scarlet came from. If not we can at least find some clues in here."

Tsuna nodded slowly even though he didn't quite understand. Without speaking another word, he went to opposite side and started rummaging the place with, surprisingly, neatly without making them looked like trashes.

The place they were in were some sort of room - an office, if a large desk that looked like it was made of oak tree and computer along with the pile of files on the surface in order were any indication.

Reborn hopped off and landed softly on the desk as Tsuna passed by. As he gazed round, he had a little impression that this person, whomever it was, was plain simple but not too eyesore or noting; just enough to make anyone in here feel a half-self conscious.

To Reborn, it was to make someone other than the owner of this place to let down their guard; either bit-by-bit or completely off guard.

"Say, " Tsuna started as he continued searching, the other two heard him but kept quiet as they too did as the brunet. "This is the boss's office."

That was no surprise to Reborn. "Where's the boss? I thought this - whoever that is - the boss was suppose to be in here doing, I don't know, paperwork?"

The person he was talking to was so angry he was about to throw papers or throw a fist at him. The gritting sound caused the group whirled around. Sitting behind the desk was the boss.

Purple short hair with bang divided from middle and curled to the sides, grey droopy eyes that was covered by black transparent spectacle, sharp nose and face, big teeth, pale skin, skinny looking body adorned by striped purple suit completed with black shoes.

It would have intimidate Tsuna if the boss was taller than just reaching his waist. Why all the toughest mafia bosses were so young was something Tsuna would never understand.

"Hello, I see that you've found our base. Impressive." The boss speak, hitching the glasses upward while eyeing them up and down.

"You're the boss? You look like, what, 10 years old midget and already involve in this illegal job?" Tsuna bluntly questioned, already forgetting the lesson Reborn drilled into the brunet's head about 'look can be deceiving'.

Reborn face-palmed.

Nautilus looked at him in disbelief.

Said midget ticked at the blunt statement before he yelled outrageously, "You fool! I'm 30 and fully adult! And who a re you calling a midget, you imbecile!?"

Tsuna recoiled as if he was struck by a snake, "What! No way, I don't believe you!"

" It doesn't matter if he's a kid or thirty years old. All that matters is we have a little chat with this _boss_." Nautilus said it while creating electricity in one of his fingers.

The boss calmed down before he smiled, "Ah, where's my manner? Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Neurons di Animo, Settimo of Proiettile Famiglia. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Tsuna had was going to have a hard time remembering that name.

"Well, it seems that our arrival was expecting." Reborn titled his fedora, leaving his groaning dame student's beaten head behind with a lecture of 'a mafia boss should always keep his emotion in check, least being accused as unreliable leader.'

"Ah, the strongest hitman in the world; Reborn. Am I right?" The midget adult now known as Neurons hitching up his glasses, with the light casted at the lens made them glinting. "It is an honour for you to come to my humble place."

Reborn just stared unblinking at the enemy, his guarded up - preparing for the worse outcome.

A sound of static energy caught the boss's ear as he tore his gaze away from the short hitman and landed on the third intruder.

"Ohohou~ What do we have here?" Nautilus snarled with his eyes narrowed into slit like cat's eyes. "If it isn't our missing dear friend; Nautilus. Or should I call you..." a wicked smile formed, "X Triple 6."

" I don't go by that name anymore. It was a stupid name to begin with and I never wanted to have it as a codename. The only reason I was still missing was your friends suck at finding people."

"Oh my, that wounded me. Are you really going to give your master, who had helped you gained a magnificent ability, a cold-shoulder?" Neurons spoke while giving the angry man a mock hurt look.

Nautilus was happy about two things today. One was learning all his powerful techniques from a man who knew what he was doing. The second thing was helping his new friends beat his master.

"Well, just my luck then. I got to fry something, who didn't deserve to be called as someone this time."

The master had more things to say about Nautilus and him. As the former experiment subject and the master argued heatedly (mainly the big guy, the midget just mockingly remarked adding more fuel), Tsuna moved backward without making any noise, unwavering eyes still not leaving at the bickering, discreetly put on his mitten with number 27 printed on the back before threw a pill into his mouth and swallowed.

Grasping his fingers around his partner turned into his usual weapon not long ago Reborn calmly waited.

The duo (student and teacher) took their own stance, ready to take their next action. Both knew something would happen in less than a minutes; Tsuna through his hyper intuition, Reborn through his experiences and survival instincts.

Which it did not disappoint them at all.

As soon as the bickering stopped, Neurons snapped his fingers. Almost immediately blurs of unknown darted around the room like tennis ball shot around the room without stopping their bouncing impatiently.

However, the only people who was shocked the darting something/someone was Nautilus, who'd yelped in shock unaware of their sudden action. The duo teacher and student did not acknowledge them, eyes on their smugging enemy.

In an instant, the blurs landed in a line before their eyes.

Reborn watched with calculate eyes; 10 mix peoples with maroon overall clothes (a group with mix genders and ages), black chokers around their neck with purple button pressed at their nape (subjects), barefoot with full of scars (abuse), faces blank (broken).

All in all, these people had been took in unwillingly to become a subject experiment. From what he'd observed, they're the same peoples that had been reported missing  
without a trace few months-years ago.

Bang covered the brunet's eyes with his lips tightened. None expression shown. Most would think that the boy being silent was because of fear. Only Reborn knew that Tsuna was frozen in shock because of the peoples in front of them, especially the kids.

Three kids... they're most likely the same ages as Fuuta... What saddened him much was, their faces void of emotion... and their eyes were empty... as if the light had been suck out of their body... all there left was empty shell... used by devil as their puppet...

Jaw tightened. No rushing impulsively, Tsuna rewind his tutor's teaching in mind. Gritting his teeth, restraining himself from lash out, he kept chanting them in his mind. No rushing impulsively...

Nautilus's shocks turned to rage when he notice and had the same thought as Tsuna. "You... You MONSTER!"

"Oh no, that title doesn't suit my profession at all," Neurons grimaced at the accused name, as if it was nothing but a joke. "I'd prefer call myself as a genius scientist."

'Unfortunately, that title have been taken by Verde a long time ago.' As much as Reborn hated to admit it, it's true. Not that he would speak it out loud of course.

"Scientist." Nautilus repeated slowly, then growled, "Scientist. SCIENTIST!? What scientist!? All I see is a heartless monster who have been experimenting people without their constant! Especially children!"

The next words coming from the enemy was the last straw.

"Everything I did is for science. After all, sacrifices have to be made for the greater, don't you agree? X Triple 6."

Neurons would have been crushed in the crater had not one of his subjects pulled him away. The midget gaped at large crater formed on his floor. Even Nautilus dropped his jaw in shock more than twice. Only Reborn kept his face stoic looking.

As the smoke slowly dissipated, a figure was visible stood in the centre of the crater.

"Your kind is what disgusted me the most. Kidnapping people, torturing them and then experimented on them like guinea pigs. In my book, you're lower than being a human."

Flame appeared on the forehead, revealing the rest of the body. Nautilus stared at the hypnotizing flame which seemed brighter second by second. It was none other than Tsuna. The look on his face was calculated and calm, beyond that however, Reborn knew that his student was pissed.

And the chaos started.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank vskylight for helping me write this chapter. I'm also sorry for the hiatus of this story but writing isn't easy. I'm sorry if you don't like my story but it was hard so don't tell me you could have written it better. Please read and review. **

XXX

The chaos started where Nautilus had to fight beyond the flame haired Tsuna.

The one that had pulled Neurons away from the danger - green straight hair that cut mid-neck, dull grey eyes, a boy - set the midget on the ground. He turned facing the fight that was occurred before him, guarding his master from being attack by their enemy.

Four men against Nautilus; two bulky and others slender. Three women against Tsuna; different weapons in hands - claws, staff, samurai sword. Two kids; A boy and a girl - black chains connected with shape like daemon.

A brief observation made as Reborn forced himself jumped out of a way before the child girl - short light brown tied in high ponytail, dull green eyes - able to whip him with her chain. He flipped mid-air then landed softly on the floor. Not a second later, he moved quickly to the side and the desk behind him exploded into splinters along the rest of the objects on it. Reborn would have felt insulted that he had to fight children had not he knew the dread situation.

There were a lot of things Nautilus's master could do. Reborn wasn't sure what bullet he could use because Nautilus's master seemed to know about all the bullets Reborn used. It was a good thing for Reborn when his gadgets failed he could punch his enemy as hard as he could.

Reborn was Tsuna's and Nautilus's last hope if they fell against anyone who was bad or wanted them dead.

Blocking the staff that was meant to knock him down with both palms Tsuna backpedal before his abdomen got clawed.

A glint from above and his flaring Hyper Intuition was enough to give him a warning of danger as he sidestep from slashed by sword.

The sword wielder landed beside the brunet, instantly slashed upward. It would have cut the sky user, if the said boy didn't duck and kicked her stomach, causing the girl skid back onto the floor a few inches, stopping right next to her groups' feet.

The girl was in pain and very angry when the boy kicked her in the stomach.

Tsuna watched the claw wielder -red wavy hair tied in low pigtail, pale blue eye- darted forward and made her move on slashing at him repeatedly. Each time, Tsuna was able to dodge from getting hit. He dropped down, avoid from getting cut into two, at the same time sending a roundhouse kick. The girl caught of guard and fall back.

Just as the claw wielder hit onto the ground, he was once again assaulted by staff wielder -dark grey hair tied in braid, purple eyes- from his left. Without giving a second thought, he grabbed the staff and pulled forward along the girl, kneeing her before releasing the other.

He didn't have the chance to watch the staff wielder crumbled as he flipped into the air, the slash cut through the air where the brunet once stood before. He watched as the slash damaged the wall deeply. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he bended backward, letting the sword swung passed above him. Using a handstand he threw a kick upward. The kick hit the wielder's hands -Dark blue long hair, yellow eyes- loosened her grip. The sword flew to the side, leaving the girl weaponless.

The first thing the girl knew being weaponless was she couldn't hit someone with a sword using her fist. That's why Tsuna was surprised when he winded up, feeling a fist buried into his stomach before the girl sent an uppercut followed by roundhouse kick into his torso.

'Damn,' Feeling his body crashed into the wall, his head spin in dazed, 'that hurt like hell.' He thought as the girl darted to the side grabbing her sword.

The girl was happy to have her sword back. She raised it in the air and turned it around to show how happy she was. Well, as much as happy the girl looked with her blank face. Her body language however contrasted against her outward expression. This girl was really eager to sometjing about it. Correction: This girl was really eager to cut him into pieces.

From the corner of his eyes, the claw wielder and the staff wielder appeared behind him, ready to attack.

He was besieged.

'_Great._' Eyes narrowed, lips pulled in firm line. Eyeing the weapon pointed dangerously at him warily. _'Just great. I just have to fight weapon wielders.'_

XXX

Nautilus's situation wasn't any better than Tsuna.

Rounding him liked a trapped animal was the male subjects. The male subjects has many powerful traits and powers that made them one of Nautilus's greatest foes.

Each pair facing against him. In front of him was the first bulky guy - bald, black eyes, had goatee - raising his bare arms; since his long sleeves was torn, unlike the rest of the subjects. His thin partner - long black hair kept covering his whole face, unable to identify his eyes ' color- slouched down with his arms limp in front of him.

A glance at his back shown him the pair in the same stance with different people. The second bulky - brown cropped hair, red eyes - and his (second) thin partner - short crimson red hair, blue eyes - watched him like hawks.

It was hard to fight against them not knowing their names and their abilities. '_Oh well,'_ Nautilus shrugged mentally, '_I'll just give them name then.'_

The first pair, bulky as Baldy and his partner as Ghost. The second pair, bulky as Browny and his partner as Bloody.

Baldy was the first person to run up to Nautilus ready to punch. With electric sparks going through his eyes, his fist connected into Baldy's jaw first. In all of Nautilus's fights that was the weakest punch he ever tried, but apparently it seemed to hurt Baldy.

Ghost really did move like a dead person with a long hand reaching out. Ghost slipped his hand away from Nautilus's eyes and punched him. He was fighting better than Baldy. Nautilus roundhouse at Ghost, but he couldn't get one foot up when Ghost squeezed his throat.

What most surprising was, the grip around his throat loosened, giving him a brief to breath. He choked suddenly when the grip came back in full force, only this time something snaked around his neck and tightened.

'_What the hell!?'_

Clawing furiously at the dreading unknown he scanned at the source of his painful torture.

Arm.

Stretching arm.

Wounded up around his neck choking him. Following the stretching limb he finally caught the suspect.

It was Ghostly.

Upon moving around, his eyes revealing its colour - yellow with snake like eyes.

Nautilus immediately changed his name from Ghostly to Snake. It fit his appearance well.

This guy was hard to hurt but he wasn't strong enough to take Nautilus down. Nautilus was sure he could beat Snake with just one punch through the jaw.

But first...

The Snake was rigid, and the next thing he knew he got pulled across the side. Before he recovered, his left cheek stung painfully.

As soon as the grip loosened, Nautilus quickly throw Snake back to his partner, who just rose up from his fall and caught Snake.

Snake was powerful he admitted that. But he's power cannot withstand Nautilus's.

Snake wasn't immune to lightning after all.

Nautilus was by far the greatest person to use electricity in his hand. No other person could use an unlimited amount of electricity because they were subjected to inhuman tests.

Sensing the incoming danger from behind, Nautilus ducked. A strong swift of winds passing his head before the floor before him exploded.

He looked up as the smoke cleared, and found Browny, now dubbed as Metal since his whole left arm changed into metal, stood in the crater.

_'Damn,'_ His forehead started sweating, '_Metal's are suitable as lightning conducting rod.' _

Metal turned round and charged with his metal arm raised.

_'Which mean this guy won't feel any pain of being electrocuted.'_

Nautilus could only try to dodge Browny's metal arms. One blow delivered by his metal arm was enough to crack Nautilus's jaw.

Without any warning, explosion pain surged through his body, much like how kangaroo champion did against its opponent. A flash before him and found Bloody appeared in the mid-air before throwing a punch - not as powerful as Metal but still packed enough - at him, causing Nautilus knocked back into crater with a bang.

'_No longer called as Bloody. So, that would be Flashy then.'_

Nautilus groaned in pain.

The pain of falling into a crater wasn't just how it felt during impact but how when he stood up something small but painful was in his body like a splinter string.

'Yup, Using speed to distract me from catching him and not get electrocuted.'

That's where he felt something dripping down to the ground from his body. Smell of copper entered his nostril and he grimaced.

Blood.

He checked his body - still in pain - for confirmation, and once again he groaned.

Most of his body part had small but certainly deep holes with blood still pouring out .

'_No punches can give such injury on people.'_

Nautilus, ever average pace, raised his body up into sitting position and took a scan at Flashy and to his hands. His left eyebrow twitched.

_'Correction: No ordinary punch can give such injury on people.'_ The man thought as he eyed warily at the spiky black glove adorned by the enemy.

Thankfully, Nautilus was not just ordinary as other people meant. He was once the same as them after all. He was suited to any attack the people in this base could hit him with. He could brace heat, push back energy balls with his electric hands, and never get on his knees to beg his enemy to let him live.

There were only moments he felt like he could still breath before their punches took the breath and blood away from him. He painfully stood his ground as he panted. His eyes met the Baldy's.

_'At least I now know what to expect. The three of them, anyway.'_

While guarding up and ready to go defensive, he took a rasp but steady breath.

All he had to do was ignore the pain about to go into him and he would be fine.

The second his thought life left his mind, he leapt to his right. Something big and heavy crashed at the spot he stood not long ago. When he looked back, a tan wall blocking his view.

Nautilus moved three steps away from the wall and analyzed.

' _That's definitely not wall. That's an arm!' _

Forearm was the right part of limb. A giant forearm, bigger than Nautilus's body.

He watched where the limb connected until it led to the last subject of these four opponents of his.

_' Shit! Giant is proper name for Baldy then.'_

Nautilus knew the only place a giant could feel pain against a small fry like him was in the eyes. The eye was the closest part to his brain. The moment Nautilus made contact with the eye it would feel like he was being punched in the brain.

All Nautilus could do was backflip. All those times Nautilus practiced being a flexible hitman paid off. One hand stretched out to grab him but Nautilus kicked the hand after he jumped over it. He kicked the person attacking him twice. One was just a kick down on his hand and the next was a roundhouse kick.

Nautilus couldn't get enough of this fight. While dodging, he catch a glimpse of his group fighting against their own opponents. This fight really doesn't look fair at all.

XXX

Reborn leapt out of the circling chain before it could shred him into pieces. Ducking under the shooting chain while darted forward, the infant/man loading something into his Leon pistol.

_'Time to end this game.'_

Running zig-zag with a blur around the retreating chain, he jumped on the little girl's shoulder and pulled a shot in her neck. The girl child instantly dropped down unconscious along her chain.

With a grace liked a cat and a speed liked a panther, Reborn leapt on the boy as soon as the boy's partner hit the ground, catching the other off guard (beyond that blank face).

He shot, the same way he did to the girl. Instead of hit, it missed by several inches with him twisted his body to the side. Damn the boy knew not to fall for the same trick.

Just as the boy prepared to whip out his chain, something pinched his neck, numbing his body before a blow hit his nape, making him lose conscious and face met the floor a little bit of pain.

Reborn rose up from his landing on the floor and fixed his fedora. His eyes stared at the fallen kids with unreadable expression.

Always made sure to have a backup in case the first plan was backfire.

XXX

Tsuna really, really starting to have a major hatred to pointy objects.

He was talking about the spikes that almost went through his arms. Tsuna didn't know who threw them but someone threw spikes made of metal through his arm. The spikes were close to hitting his chest but his arms protected him from the spikes

Was it Nautilus's former boss who struck a spike through Tsuna's arm? It was in fact, the boss. He did it while his lower subordinates watched him.

Tsuna couldn't move. When he turned his eyes to the other boss, the said man smirked.

" Tell me kid, why can't you move? If you can't move you'll die!"

Oh he knew why. The brunet was paralyzed. By what and how, he didn't have a clue. One thing for sure, the bad boss had something to do with this.

"Now, now... Haven't you learn a lesson from your parents. You shouldn't disrespect your elders. Especially when your life is in their hand. If you continue your fight, these subjects of mine-" gesturing at the stilled girls with weapon in hands, "-will eliminate you right on the spot with just a snap of my fingers."

He barely listen to what the bad boss sprout about since he was scanned the possibility of his issue problem causer. And his calm orange eyes stilled on the girls weapons.

To anyone, those weapons were clean and beatifically shiny. But, under the future Vongola boss' calculating eyes his sharp eyes caught some glimpse of liquids.

From the corner of his eyes, Nautilus was having a tough time as well. And each of his opponents had some kind of superpower - just like Nautilus. 'Can't call him big guy anymore since there were other two big guys here.'

It was terrifying to Tsuna how he couldn't move just from touching a liquid.

"Well, young man?"

Tsuna send a furious glare at the smirking bad boss. If Tsuna said he hated him then it was overpowered by how much despised him now.

He scanned his self. It couldn't be just through physical touch. The numbing liquid would take half an hour to kink in the effects, but he just started fighting for 10 minutes. Unless the said liquid had been upgraded. (Well, they were scientist for crying out loud.) One of the quicker way was to have a path to reach its destination and start the effect. No path for this liquid would take longer than have a path.

The wounds on his torso must the path for the liquid to enter, if his not so torn clothes and speckles of blood on them indicated any of it.

And now he can't move. Stupid (yet clever) scientist.

Thanked goodness he knew a piece of this info if not for Reborn pounded him to memorize about medical, drug and other sort of stuff. This is where all Reborn taught him came in handy. Mr. Know Everything ( A name Tsuna had for him) told him that anything numbing his body was in his body and could be sucked out. Not by his own mouth, but with a capsule inside Tsuna's mouth.

Feeling the numbing of his body lessened bit by bit. He discreetly took a stance that only some people knew, faking as if he's still under paralyse effect for his surprise attack.

"Oh well," The bad boss shrugged, "Stubborn little boy. I suggest you and you companions to surrender now. If you don't," fishing something out of his jacket and show it to Tsuna, it was a purple (again) remote with red button on it, "you see this?"

Narrowing his auburn eyes, Tsuna kept silent from taking the enemy's bait.

"If I press this button," a sinister smile formed which would have chilled anyone if he wasn't so short "my subjects would go rampage."

Just as he finish the sentence, the remote flung away from his grasp, skidding across the floor behind the enemy, causing the bad boss caught of guard and into shock.

"I don't think so." Heads whirled to the culprit, only to see Reborn pointing the smoky gun at the enemy.

The bad boss stared at the smokey gun, laughing out loud at Reborn. " I can knock that gun out of your hand before you get the chance to fire."


End file.
